Heart Break and Heart Ache
by looloo2000
Summary: Life in the PVHS Marching band has always been the same. That was until the flag team started up. Lovers come together and fall apart, lies will be told, old lovers will be reconcted, and a death will happen. What eles can happen? Plz review
1. Nice to Meet You

'Nice to Meet You'

This happened about 2 years ago when I met the girl of my dreams but as you can tell things kept on getting worse and worse. Oh, I'm really, really sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Sean Fuqua and I'm the prince of France. I bet you're real confused so I'll just start from the beginning. Once in a small town just out side of Las Vegas called Pahrump it was the first day of band camp. Yes, I'm on band but her, she's on Flag Team. I finally got up the courage to talk to her.

"Hello," I said shaking,

"Hi," she said in her practice clothes holding a flag.

At that time I just thought 'She talked to me and she's English!!!!'

"My names Sean,"

"I'm Amy,"

"It real be nice met to you,"

'FUCK!!' I thought 'What the FUCK did I just say?'

"Don't you mean 'it's real nice to meet you'?

"Yeah, did I just embarrass my self?"

"Just a little bit."

"Shit"

Now try and imagine what Amy said with a really cute English accent.


	2. Homecoming Game

'Homecoming Game'

I have known her for about a year now and we have become really good friends but me, I want something more. So, one of the biggest dances of the year is coming up yesterday I thought 'Do you know what I'm gonna ask Amy to homecoming, I hope she says yes.' I really hope she says yes, I mean she is sweet, cute, funny, and just fun to be around. Let me just tell you what went on.

On the night of the homecoming game we were all in out pit and the Flag Team is always five minutes late and Mr. Farr knows that. Well they turned up from their practice and well I'll tell you.

"Hay, Sean!!"

"Oh, Hay. Wow you look, wow"

"You don't look that bad yourself."

"BAND ATENHUT!!!!" screams Mr. Farr

When that happened the whole band snapped into attention while shouting "GO"

"Section leaders" Mr. Farr said

"You better go before Farr has a go at you." Amy said

"Be back in a bit." I replied then ran off. Before I even hit Mr. Farr he had already started to talk

"Tonight tell every one to do there best this is the day we have been waiting for, now go out there and kick some ASS!!"

When I got back I heard Mr. Farr blow his whistle 4 times and you'd hear everyone scream "PHS" and go into attention

"Ok guys," Mr. Farr said "let's kick some major ASS! You know the drill."

Every one including Mr. Farr shout "KILL, MAIM, DIMEMBER!!!!"

Half time had been and gone so I thought I'll do it now so I walked up to her and said

"Hay Amy, can I talk to you..." the whole flag team came too "...privately?"

"Sure," we walked off and she asked "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say you did great,"

Look, I'm sorry ok it was the only thing could think of but I'm gonna ask her OK

"Thanks, so did you. So what did you need?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go homecoming with me."

"Sure, I'll go to homecoming with you."

"Really!!" I said in shock

"Yeah, besides if you didn't ask me I was gonna ask you so you would have gone with me any way"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After that we just chatted till the end of the game but he was gone for a quarter of it coz she was on the side lines spinning. I'll make a deal with you if you let me sleep I'll tell you the rest tomorrow if I have time. Night


	3. The Big Day

'The Big Day'

Today is the day for the homecoming dance and I am scared out of my mind coz after the dance I'm gonna ask her out can you hold one sec I need to call Amy real quick.

Ring, ring, ring, ring

"Hello?" said some one on the other line

"Hi, is Amy in?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec. AMY!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"PHONE."

"COMING."

Before you ask I don't know who was screaming at Amy it must have been her sister or something

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy, it's me Sean I just wanted to know where you live."

"Why?"

"I was going to come and get you before the dance,"

"Ok, I live at 3947 Mississippi Drive. It's right by the school. I thought you had been to my house before?"

"No, you wouldn't let me. You thought you're mom was doing to embarrasses you."

"Oh Yeah. I have to go and start getting ready."

"One more question, what color is your dress?"

"It's black, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok, I have to go,"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Yes I have her number I've had it since the day after I met her. Anyways, the day went past really quick it's about six right now I'm now going to her house to go and get her. Wish me luck. I best call her first to make sure she is ready.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Hay Amy, it's me Sean."

"Hay. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you're ready or not?"

"Why?"

"Coz I'm hear."

"Can you hold on one sec?"

"Yeah."

"I'll met you out side or you can come in,"

"I'll come in"

"Come on then"

I went inside and she was just putting her shoes on.

"Wow!" I whispered

"I herd that Sean!"

"What did I say?"

"Wow."

"Ok you win this one"

'I am so lucky!' I thought to myself 'I'm going to homecoming with the most beautiful girl in school'

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Amy asked

"What?"

"Do you want to go now?"

"Ok. Let's go."

We got to the dance and Amy said

"This will be the first date that you won't threaten my date."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well all the other guys you treated to kick there ass if they even touched me wrong."

"Oh, yeah."

Ok we're gonna fast forward a bit to after the dance. Before you ask I AM gonna ask her.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her. Yes I am gonna mumble like an idiot for a bit.

"Yeah I did, thank you."

"No big. Hay Amy,"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" I mumbled

"What I can't hear you, you're mumbling again,"

"Will you go out with me?" I said so she could hear me

"Yes,"

"Ok…" I said all depressing like "What?" it only just hit me.

"I said yes,"

"Ok,"

After that I took her home. Seeing as I can't drive my mom was driving. When we left Amy's house on the car I did a little dance. My mom asked…

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing,"

"Why?"

"Coz I asked Amy out,"

"And?"

"And she said yes."

"That's great."

We got home and I went strait to bed I was so tired. But it's been a long day and so I'm gonna sleep, night.


End file.
